


Birthday Surprise

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998





	Birthday Surprise

It was 5 pm at the Avengers Tower. But instead of starting to calm down as people started leaving after the workday ended, the common room in the living quarters was a flurry of activity as the heroes all raced around, putting last minute touches on decorations, checking on the table setting and making sure the food didn't burn.

In the center of this tornado stood two impeccably dressed men; Steve Rogers in tan pants with a dark blue shirt, its sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his golden hair neatly combed back; and Bucky Barnes is black pants with a midnight blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his chocolate curls swept back into a bun at the nape of his neck with only a few strands falling out to frame his face.

Both are fiddling with the collars of their shirts until Natasha swoops past, swatting at their hands. "Relax, she's going to love tonight," she reassures them.

"Are you sure? She said she didn't want to make a big deal of it," Steve frets, running his hands through his hair for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, this kinda feels like making a big deal," Bucky chimes in.

"Trust me, this is much more low-key than the party Tony wanted to throw," Wanda says with a smile as she places flowers on the dining table.

"It's not too late, I can still organize the Spanish strippers!" Tony calls out, "Friday, can you give me an ETA on our guest of honor?"

"She's in the building and on her way up, boss, ETA 30 seconds," the AI responds, sounding almost excited.

"Alright everyone, places!" Tony calls, hurrying to stand just behind the two supersoldiers.

There is a din as the elevator arrives and y/n steps out to a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". She clutches her heart, tears in her eyes. "You guys, this is amazing, you shouldn't have!" she smiles as she takes turns hugging everyone.

"To be fair, I voted to have Spanish strippers serenade you," Tony says with an impish grin.

"We wouldn't want my boyfriends getting upset, Tones, maybe another time," she grins back.

After a relaxing evening of eating the meal that Wanda and Vis had made, opening presents, the last of which is a locket from the boys with a picture of the three of them and the inscription "till the end of the line", they retire to their room to get ready for bed.

She gives them each a tender kiss, curling into their arms. "Thank you both so much for tonight, it was the perfect birthday."

"Anything for you Sweetheart," Steve murmurs, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, we love you Doll," Bucky agrees, pressing his chest against her back.

"I love you too," she mumbles as she drifts off into a comfortable sleep with the two loves of her life wrapped protectively around her.


End file.
